Bye Bye
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: Roxas reflects on his suckish life... Is his waiting all for naught? I finally post something! Read and Review.


**Bye Bye**

_How did things end up like this?_ Roxas thought regretfully as he sat atop the Clock Tower.

Alone.

Without Axel by his side.

_Axel… _Roxas thought as he closed his sapphire blue eyes. He tried to recreate a memory, even a shred of thought, of Axel. He took a deep breath and hugged his arms as a cool breeze swept through him. He never noticed such a breeze while sitting up there before,

Because Axel was always there to keep him warm.

Roxas closed his eyes, if only to recreate his memory any better. He could feel his slender fingers holding his waist, working down to his hips. The eternal fire that kept The Flurry of Dancing Flames so warm would warm him up as well. He chuckled mentally, remembering that he once thought that it was that warmth that kept his hair so fiery red. Instinctively, Roxas pulled his arms up, to embrace his lover as well, to return that love he gave him by just being intimate. They weren't the type for endless sex, like Saix and Xemnas were in The Castle That Never Was. No. Just being with each other was good enough for them.

But now he didn't even have that.

_Axel… _Roxas thought further, diving deep into his memories, if only to regain that feeling of wholeness in his chest, to get rid of the undying emptiness.

_Yes, Roxas?_ Came a familiar voice.

Roxas' ears perked up. He tried to sense his presence around him without turning his head. He looked out to the horizon, waiting for his tall, lanky friend to sit beside him.

But he never came.

_Axel? _Roxas concentrated, more strongly now. He opened his eyes and looked around, hoping to spot Axel's height, his spiky red hair, anything that meant that Axel was still there. Still with him.

Seconds passed…

Growing into minutes…

Stretching into hours…

An endless eternity of time.

And nothing came.

Roxas glared at the sunset, trying to see how long he could stare at it before that painful pang of remembrance in his non-existent heart. His breath hitched, and his hand clenched over his chest. A tear fell out of his eye, followed by another. He followed them as they fell to the pavement on the ground. He never noticed how high up the Clock Tower was before either. He blinked his tears away, and stared at the ground. It looked so inviting, it simply begged him…

To jump.

Roxas couldn't comprehend what his body was doing, or even what he was thinking. All he could think of was Axel. He stood up on the ledge, his hands clenched into fists. He stared down at the ground, until his sandy blonde spikes fell over his eyes.

_Roxas!_ Came the voice. It was filled with intensity, the same intensity as the night that Roxas had left the Organization.

Roxas had to hear it again.

He looked up at the sky with disdain, blaming the orange-purple landscape for his pain. He turned around to face the giant clock. His cloak whipped around him, almost as if it were warning him…

_ROXAS! _Came the voice again, louder this time. _I know what you're trying to do! DON'T DO IT!! _The voice pleaded, as the wind grew higher.

"Why shouldn't I!?" Roxas yelled, shutting his eyes. "What else do I have to live for?! I'm a Nobody! I was never supposed to even exist!" Tears streamed down his face now.

_**DON'T JUMP, DAMMIT! **_The voice growled.

"No…" Roxas' body wracked with sobs. He stood on the ledge, holding his head as the tears fell. The wind died down. "I can't take this anymore. Axel, I can't live without you!" he screamed at the sky. "Either you come back to me, or I'm gonna jump!" he crossed his arms and pouted, shutting his eyes and expecting to hear that beautiful voice again.

"Nothing?" Roxas opened his eyes, tear-filled and burning with anger. The empty hole in his chest burned with equal intensity.

_Bye bye… Axel._ Roxas thought one final time. He outstretched his arms, almost as if to summon his keyblades. He took a deep breath,

And dropped headfirst from the ledge.

_**ROXAS!!**_ The voice screamed. Roxas savored the sound of that voice as he fell, his hair and cloak whipping around him. Something unexpected happened. He expected to crash to the concrete and bricks, for his body to be crushed by the gravity of his fall,

But it never came.

He had stopped falling.

Roxas' eyelids quivered as he opened them. He was surrounded by total darkness, except for himself, which he could see perfectly.

"Hello?" his voice echoed in the darkness.

"Y'know, Rox? You really are an idiot." The voice echoed, chuckling as a vortex of darkness appeared before him and…

Axel appeared.

Roxas felt the empty hole fill again, he felt his heart soar! Tears of absolute happiness fell down his cheeks. He was in such shock, he couldn't move. His boots were rooted to the ground.

Axel stepped forward, his cloak flowing behind him in that regal way it did when he walked. He wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist, warmth emanating from his being. Roxas jumped up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. His sweet taste, 

his almost overpowering tongue, they way Axel's hands would grab his own spikes and rub his back as they kissed. Roxas didn't even notice that his feet weren't touching the ground.

Everything about this moment just seemed so right.

When they had finished kissing, Roxas felt himself being set down on the ground. He looked around, seeing that they were at Starry Hill. The huge tree was behind him, and the massive moon was before him. Axel had sat down on the log, and pulled Roxas over to sit beside him.

"What's on your mind, Rox?" Axel asked.

"You, Ax." Roxas smiled, burrowing his face into his chest. Axel chuckled, ruffling Roxas' spikes. Roxas stopped smiling and looked Axel straight in his green eyes.

"Why did you leave?" he finally asked. Axel took a deep breath and began to explain.

"For the same reason you jumped. I couldn't live without you, Rox."

Roxas nodded, listening. Axel took his hands and went on.

"After you left, I couldn't do anything. Slaying heartless and making fun of Mansex wasn't the same without you. Nothing was the same without you. That's why I went to the keybearer and fought beside him, and I died keeping him alive, to keep you alive! I knew you were in him. I saw it in his eyes. They reminded me so much of yours." The back of Axel's hand caressed Roxas' cheekbone.

"I thought I had lost you. That's why I left. It's why I haven't come back until now." Axel finished. Roxas smiled, and kissed his lover reassuringly. Releasing him, he looked into his eyes again,

And smacked him on his spiky head.

"Hey!" Axel laughed, seeing Roxas pout. "What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"Don't ever do that again!" Roxas yelled, trying hard not to smile. He kissed Axel again, their tongues mixing, their hands twisting in each other's spikes.

"Promise me something." Roxas said breathlessly when they had finished.

"Anything for you, Rox. As long as you make me a promise too." Axel smiled.

"Me first." Roxas smirked. "Promise me…" his fingers outlined Axel's abs. "That you'll never leave me again."

"I promise, Rox. As long as you promise me the same thing." Axel replied.

"I promise." Roxas said, his nose crinkling as he smiled.

"Good." Axel said, embracing his lover and kissing him again.

--

**Author's Note:** This one is rather short, but it's something! I got a beautiful laptop for graduation, (I'M A NINTH GRADER NOW!!), and so you can depend on updates as soon as my mom fixes the security on this thing.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd love to say "Forget disclaimers, I own Kingdom Hearts!" I can't, so I must say, with much regret, I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE ENIX, OR ANY OTHER HUGE COMPANY RELATED TO KINGDOM HEARTS!! I am naught but a humble fangirl.


End file.
